Actiony Scene of Win
by Jesus Power
Summary: Who will Pit face off with in an epic battle? Find out!


The Pokemon trainer grimaced as Ivysaur fainted. He only had three more lives left. He waited a moment more, and then sent out Charizard. Pit got ready by crouching really low. Charizard threw himself into the air and Pit eagerly followed. Pit used his sword to slash at the fire lizard. Charizard blocked it with his arm. He roared and used a flame-jab on Pit. Pit was thrown upwards and he flapped his wings hard to get balance. Charizard had landed and was ready for Pit. He tried to use a sword jab down, but a rock smash had hit him too fast. He was knocked to the ground with a great force, and Charizard surged up again, hitting Pit into the air.

Pit recovered and smashed his sword onto Charizard and he went flying too high to get back down. Two lives left, same as Pit now. Squirtle popped out of his Pokeball and crouched low, waiting for Pit to move. Two seconds later, Pit was being smashed by a shell going across the stage. Pit's sword swung down, hitting the turtle to the edge, where he spun off. But to get back up, he used a waterfall, hitting Pit while he surfed on the water.

Pit left the arena, wings folded in too tight to work. He soon came back, though and sped down, slashing his blade at the Squirtle. This time, the damage was too great for the speedy turtle. Ivysaur came out and now had only one life. Pit had two. Ivysaur started right away with a vine whip/razor leaf combo. Pit flew up before too much damage was done and hovered over the leafy Pokemon. Ivysaur used an upwards bullet seed, but all it did was push Pit higher. Pit soared down, sinking his sword two centimeters from Ivysaurs face. Ivysaur backed up quickly, but Pit slapped his sword onto the Pokemon. Ivysaur fell and his sides heaved. But Ivysaur took it and got up, charging at Pit. Pit's wings pumped hard, gaining altitude fast. Ivysaur jumped high and tackled Pit, making him land on the edge.

Ivysaur kept at it and ran at Pit, who couldn't get up. His wings felt so heavy. He tried to get back onto the stage, but Ivysaurs vine whip kept him at bay. He grimaced and used some blue magic to get himself up. He flew straight up, landing neatly on the other side when it stopped. He turned in time to see a green blur rushing at him, vines out.

Pit had his sword in his hand in an instant, and he twirled it around to keep the Pokemon back. It worked, but only until his arm ached. He slowed down, and Ivysaur jumped over him. He got a tight hold with his vines, squeezing the boy and using his leaves to hurt him. Pit struggled, getting cuts all over his face, arms, and legs. He had to get free. He lost control and kicked out of the death grip. Ivysaur flew back, off the edge. He couldn't get back up, so only Charizard was left.

Pit waited, breathless, for Charizard to come out and fight. He was crouched near the lower right corner, plenty of space to fly if needed. Charizard soon hovered over the stage, and then came down. He opened his large mouth and breathed scorching flames. Pit blindly slashed with his sword, but it didn't hit. He couldn't feel anything as he flew to the side. He got up slowly, but his head got smashed in with a huge rock. It sent him flying away, not by the use of his wings.

They both had one life left, all strength and no damage. Charizard flexed his wings open and soared into Pit when he came down. They slashed and hacked at each other. Charizard finally dodged one, and Pit sliced open air. He glanced down to see Charizard slanting up under him, claws gleaming in the dying light.

Charizard grabbed Pit's ankles and pulled him close. He turned upside-down and tucked his wings in. They spun around, heading quickly to the ground. Pit was closer, though, and smashed first. They hit quite hard, and at first neither got up. But soon enough Pit got up, picking up his sword after a moment of stretching. Charizard was next, flexing his claws and wings.

They leaped to each other, trying to hit hard, one last hit. But Pits sword and Charizards arm were pretty evenly matched, and neither would give up. They flew back after Charizard spit flames, off the edge, never to get up again.


End file.
